runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Hunt for Red Raktuber
Larry helpen thumb|left|Larry.|150px thumb|De grote voetspoor.|150px Praat met Larry de dierenverzorger in de dierentuin van East Ardougne. Hij is te vinden bij de pinguïn kooi. Praat met hem en hij vertelt je dat hij op vakantie was en een gigantische pinguïn zag. Ga naar Witchhaven dat ten oosten van Ardougne ligt. Loop een stukje naar het zuiden en je zult een grote voetspoor vinden. Onderzoek de voetsporen en je zult weer terug moeten naar Larry. Ga weer terug naar Larry en praat met hem. Nu zul je bewijzen aan de andere verzorgers dat Larry niet gek is en ze zullen hem vrij laten uit zijn pak. Larry stuurt je nu naar zijn boot in Rellekka. Ga naar Rellekka en ga naar de boot van Larry. De boot is te vinden bij de ingang van Keldagrim, bij de rockcrabs. Neem de boot naar de Iceberg en praat daar met Larry. Als je beide handen vrij hebt, zal hij je laten verkrimpen zodat je in het pak kan. Het onderzoek Als je een pinguïn bent, loop dan naar het noordwesten en ga de grot in. De grot die je zoekt, is de middelste grot. Ga de grot in die niet aangegeven staat en een geheime ingang is. Onderzoek de avalanche (lawine) en ga de grot in. Ga vervolgens de westelijke kamer in en praat daar met KGP Interrogator. thumb|Pinguïns die het slaapliedje zingen. Verhoor de gevangene door alle opties met hem te praten. Je zult dan vervolgens informatie van hem te horen krijgen. Doorzoek na het verhoren de kratten in de kamer en je zult verschillende vissen vinden. thumb|left|De mega pinguïn. Ga vervolgens de hall weer terug en praat daar met een pinguïn. Praat vervolgens met Ping in de oostelijke kamer en vraag hem hoe je naar de war kamer kan. Hij zal je vertellen dat je hem kan laten slapen zodat je naar binnen kan glippen. Je zult er eerst achter moeten komen wat hem slaperig maakt. Praat nu met de KPG Agent aan het einde van de gang. Hij staat achter de panelen. Hij zal je vertellen wat hem slaperig maakt. Onthoud alles goed of maak er een printscreen (Printscreen zit rechtsbovenaan) van. Ga vervolgens terug naar Pong en maak het slaapliedje. Laat het lied bij de bewaker afspelen en hij zal in slaap vallen. Druk op de controls en de deur zal open gaan. Ga vervolgens naar het oosten. Je zult vervolgens een stel dwergen tegen komen. Praat met ze. Ze zullen vertellen dat ze gevangen genomen zijn en dat ze gedwongen werden om de reuze pinguïn te bouwen dat eigenlijk een duikboot is. Verlaat de kamer en zult uit de basis getrapt worden. Praat daar met Larry. Hij zal je vertellen dat je dwergen moet bevrijden door ze ook pak te geven. Als je alle spullen hebt, laat je je weer omtoveren tot een miniatuur man en trek je kostuum aan. Ga weer terug naar de dwergen en geef ze spullen. Ze zullen jouw een gereedschap box geven waarmee je de machine kan saboteren. thumb|De machine goed in elkaar geknutseld. Om de machine te saboteren moet het volgende doen: *Klik op de machine en draai eerst de kast open met de sleutel. *Knip vervolgens de draden door met de kniptang. *Doe het nieuwe draadje erin. *Doe er tape omheen. Doe de bellow aan de pijp. *Draai aan het wiel. *Haal de hendel over. Ga vervolgens weer terug naar Larry door je te laten betrappen. Praat met Larry en hij zal je vertellen dat misschien met Noodle kan praten om achter de locatie van de duikboot te komen. Praat met Noodle. Hij staat vlak voor de ingang van de grot. Hij zal je een ID geven. Ga vervolgens de grot weer in en ga de oostelijke kamer in. thumb|Het doolhof. Je zult bij een doolhof komen. Je moet er nu voor zorgen niet gezien te worden. *Ga naar het noorden. *Ga helemaal naar het oosten. *Ga 1 hok naar het zuiden en blijf tussen de twee hokjes staan. *ga vervolgens 2 hokjes naar het zuiden. *Open de deur en ga het huisje binnen. Doorzoek vervolgens de tafel. thumb|left|De onderzeeër komt aan wal. Je zult een telegram vinden. Als je die hebt moet je weer terug gaan naar Larry. Ga weer terug naar Larry en praat met hem. Hij vertelt je dat hij je zult ontmoeten ten oosten van Yanille. Ga naar het oosten van Yanille en praat daar met Larry. Hij laat je krimpen zodat je in je kostuum kan. Blaas nu op de Couch shell met de juiste hoed op. De juiste hoed is de hoed die de gevangene pinguïn ook op had. Doe als de onderzeeër er is de juiste dans. De juiste dans is de dans die de gevangene pinguïn zei. thumb|Larry gevangen. De onderzeeër zal aan wal komen en je op pikken. Praat daar met een pinguïn en ga vervolgens de trap op. Loop helemaal naar het oosten en praat met de leider. Hij zal je in de cel gooien. Doorzoek in de cel de handstok en gebruik de haai om uit te breken. Ga dan naar de machine kast en probeer de machine te aborteren zoals bij de dwergen. *Haal de wire box cover (deksel) er met de krabbenklauw af *Snijd de groene en rode draadjes met de haaientand door *Leid de elektrische aal van groen naar rood *Bind de draadjes vast met het zeewier *Pomp met de pufferfish lucht in de pijp totdat het metertje in het rode staat *Draai met de octopus aan het wiel totdat het in metertje in het groene staat, recht omhoog *Stop de zwaardvis in het gat van de hendel en haal hem over thumb|Ijsbeer varen... De onderzeeër zal geaborteerd zijn en je zult op een onbewoond eiland terecht komen. Het blijkt dat de dwergen dubbel spionnen waren en werken voor de pinguïn koning. De dwergen die voor de Red Axe werken en de pinguïns willen samen de mensen vernietigingen en nemen Larry gevangen. Ze laten jouw op een onbewoond eiland achter. Loop nu naar de gele stip op je radar. Hier zul je Chuck aantreffen, die zich vermomd heeft als een boom. Praat met hem en hij zal je naar het vaste land brengen. Als ze weg zijn, praat met de boom (een ijsbeer in vermomming), Chuck. Hij werkt voor Larry en zal je veilig naar het vaste land varen. Je zult weer veilig bij de dierentuin van East Ardougne uitkomen en Chuck zal de plaats van Larry innemen. Beloning Bestand:THFRO voltooid.PNG * 3.000 Construction XP * 2.000 Thieving XP * 1.500 Hunter XP * Toegang tot het Penguin Hunting Area * Penguin Hide and Seek bonus * Puffer, Ray, Octopus, en Monkfish hoeden. Trivia *Op de dag van uitkomst, was Larry voor vele spelers onzichtbaar. Je hoefde echter alleen uit en weer in te loggen om het probleem op te lossen. *The Hunt for Red October was een novelle van Tom Clancy. *Er is een vervolgroman van Tom Clancy. Komt er een vervolgquest? *Het muziek nummer, Penguin Possible, kan mogelijk vernoemd zijn naar de film reeks Mission Impossible. *De KPG slaat waarschijnlijk op de voormalige KGB = de geheime dienst van de voormalige Soviet-Unie. Categorie:Quests Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest